


Love Isn't Easy - It Lives

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [11]
Category: It Lives (Visual Novels)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nervousness, Romantic Friendship, Self Confidence Issues, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Vulnerability, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: A collection of interconnected, chronological Andy and Tom one-shots (written with separate MCs), the summary for each 'chapter' can be found at the start of each page.01. Acceptance - Andy/Jae02. Support - Andy/Jae03. Possibility - Andy/Jae04. Confirmation - Andy/Jae05. Promise - Andy/Jae06. Introductions - Tom/Elina07. Revelations - Tom/Elina08. Sway - Tom/Elina09. Together - Tom/Elina10. Forward - Tom/Elina
Relationships: Andy Kang & Tom Sato, Andy Kang/Main Character (It Lives In The Woods), Tom Sato/Main Character (It Lives Beneath)
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Acceptance (Andy/Jae)

Andy fidgeted nervously with the cuff off his hoodie, as he walked down the school hall with Tom. He felt like everyone was looking at him, and not in the 'they'll think you look so handsome' way that his mother had tried to reassure him they would. His heart was racing with a nauseating mix of excitement and fear. It had taken a good year of family therapy and personal psychologist appointments, but he was finally in a place to really start transitioning socially... of course, he'd decided to jump in at the deep end and his first step to living authentically coincided with his first day of high school, but no one could call him a coward for his decision. Tom had been his rock throughout it all, and had even taken him shopping to pick out the new wardrobe his parents had kindly insisted on treating him to; his mom had even taken him into the city to get his hair styled properly at an edgy barbers. But even though Andy felt more like himself than he ever had before, that didn't stop him feeling nervous. Which was made worse when someone suddenly called out:

“Andy?! Is that you?”

He looked up and saw the object of the biggest and longest running crush heading in his direction. Jae Haan. They'd known each other since they were little, when they'd been the only Asian kids in their kindergarten class, along with his best friend Tom. They'd actually been pretty close when they were younger, until... the incident. But although they'd drifted apart over the years, Jae had always remained friendly. Now though, Andy couldn't stop his eyes from roving over her, immediately noticing she'd cut her long black hair into a sleek bob, not to mention that her cute jumper dress showed off the fact she'd developed some really distracting curves over the Summer... so if his crush had been bad on her before, now that he was confronted by this version of Jae, Andy figured he was pretty screwed.

“Uh... hi, Jae,” he smiled, a little nervously.

“I see I'm not the only one who thought they deserved a make over for high school,” she grinned, hefting the books in her arms. “I love your hair.”

“He looks good, doesn't he?” Tom asked, almost as if he was challenging her.

Of course Andy appreciated his best friend making a point of using his preferred pronouns, but that didn't stop his heart trying to beat out of his chest as he waited for Jae's response. He didn't think she'd be cruel... after all, she'd never questioned why he insisted on being called Andy and not Andrea when they were kids... but it was still nerve-racking waiting for her reaction. Though in all honesty, it was pretty anti-climatic, but in the best possible way. She just levelled Tom with a slightly unimpressed look, before she rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to him.

“Ignore this idiot, you look _amazing_ ,” she complimented.

However, Andy didn't get a chance to reply... didn't get a chance to thank her, or tell her how great she looked herself... since someone suddenly called her name. She waved to her friend and started to head over to them, though not before she threw another bright smile over her shoulder to him and Tom.

“See you guys around.”


	2. Support (Andy/Jae)

After the... incident, Andy had never thought he'd be dealing with any of this again, he'd thought it was all behind him. After all, he'd had enough 'specialists' try to say that what had happened back when they were kids had caused his body dysphoria... news flash, it hadn't. But he'd agreed to go to counselling for _that,_ as well as what the state had required him and his family to attend so he could finally start hormone therapy last year. He'd _almost_ convinced himself that what had happened when they were kids had been a horrible accident, a game of make believe taken too far, but Andy couldn't deny what had happened in the gym during yesterday's pep rally; no matter how much he wanted to... especially once he saw the bruises that ringed Jae's neck, that she was trying to hide with a turtle neck and the collar of her leather jacket.

His hands itched to reach for her, to pull her aside and ask how she was _really_ holding up, but they hadn't properly talked all that much over the last few years. They hadn't had a falling out and were still friendly with each other, but they moved in different circles. Andy's dedication and hard work had seen him bag a few school records over the years on the track team, before he'd finally achieved his dream of joining the basketball team ready for the start of Senior year, whilst he knew Jae was just as passionate about Art and English Literature as she'd always been. So they didn't get to see each other all that much... mostly fleeting hellos in the corridors, or small talk when they sat together during the few rare classes they shared... but of course that hadn't diminished the stupid crush he'd had on her since they were pre-teens. So naturally he noticed how her style had changed from romantic and girly to more urban and edgy over the years, and how her once long black hair had been cut shorter and shorter, until she was rocking the silver dyed pixie crop she now had. Honestly, she looked amazing; which Andy knew was the last thing he should be thinking considering the current circumstances, but he'd never been able to keep a straight head whilst Jae was around, and was probably the reason he got drawn into an argument with Noah so easily.

“I said I get it!” he snapped, angrily.

“Noah, leave her alone,” Lucas interjected, distractedly. 

“ _Him_.”

Andy couldn't help staring at Jae when they both said the same thing at the same time, and his heart stupidly picked up the pace when the corner of her distracting lips quirked into a tiny smile. It was good to know he had someone else besides Tom in his corner when it came to his gender, because even after four years, he still got regular crap for his transition; of course he'd trained and put on some bulk so he could take care of anyone who tried to start anything, but his latest counsellor had been trying to get him to work on his anger issues for the past year. However, nothing he'd tried before had ever worked quite as effectively as hearing Jae validate and support him so openly... so instinctively. It made the crush he had on his childhood friend flare back to life, despite the fact he'd been trying to ignore it for nearly a decade. So when she asked him to go with her and Noah into the woods, when she blatantly complimented his strength that he'd worked so hard to achieve, it became abundantly clear to Andy that he'd never be able to say no to Jae.


	3. Possibility (Andy/Jae)

Andy glanced at the diner door... again, and Tom shot him an exasperated look... again, but he couldn't help it; the only reason his leg wasn't jigging with nerves under the table was because Tom had stood on his foot. But that didn't stop how anxious he felt, even though he'd plastered his best game face on so his teammates wouldn't notice; except Tom of course, since his best friend had found him freaking out over the fact he'd invited Jae to meet them, after the endorphins from winning the Basketball game had worn off. And for the eleventh time in the past five minutes, Andy glanced at the door again.

“Would you just relax?” Tom whispered, so the others wouldn't hear.

“Why the hell didn't you stop me?” Andy hissed back, frustrated.

Tom gave him an incredulous look. “You mean apart from the fact I wasn't there, or the fact you like Jae and it's about time you asked her out?”

“You're dating Jae?”

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Andy glanced away from Tom and found several of their teammates... and their partners... all looking at him expectantly.

“Of course she's not, otherwise Jae would be here already,” one of the girlfriends giggled.

“ _He_ ,” Andy and Tom said at exactly the same time.

“Whatever...” the bimbo dismissed, before taking an obnoxious slurp of her soda. “Doesn't matter, it's not like she's going to be interested in a wannabe like you. From what Jocelyn said, Jae was getting pretty close with Connor in the kitchen during the party... if you know what I mean.”

“Connor... as in Conner Greene? Stacy's brother?” one of his teammates asked. “He's pretty hot.”

“Well _I_ saw her hanging out with that loser, Noah,” another girlfriend replied. “I mean, I don't think they're like... dating. Jae keeps to herself, but she's a solid eight. Noah's like a three or something, so.... um... pity fuck? Maybe?”

“Don't talk about Jae like that,” Andy grit out, his hands balling into fists.

“I thought she was with Lucas,” one of the boyfriends stated, before shooting him an apologetic glance. “No offence, man. I just saw them getting coffee the other day. They seemed close.”

Before Andy could say anything else, the bell above the door chimed and he glanced over to see Jae looking amazing in the demin mini skirt and band tee she'd teamed with her signature leather jacket. The moment she spotted him, she grinned and not caring if he was making himself look like an idiot, Andy stood up to greet her; barely holding in a sigh of relief when Jae wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. He squeezed her gently in reply, and really hope his blush wasn't showing, when his cheeks started to burn after Jae pressed a soft kiss to one. He stepped aside, allowing her to give Tom a quick hug in greeting before she took a seat between them. Drumming up all the courage he had, Andy settled in close behind Jae and draped his arm across the back of the booth. He was trying to play it cool, trying to not let the others get to him... after all, Jae had been close to all of them when they were kids, why wouldn't she spend time with them now they'd reconnected... but he couldn't help grinning when Jae adjusted her position, so she could rest back against him.

“I'm really glad you made it,” he told her, quietly. “Took you long enough, didn't think you were going to show.”

Jae smiled up at him, as her hand discreetly slipped beneath the table and gave his knee a subtle squeeze of reassurance. “And miss out on the riotous display of dude-bro-ness? Never.”


	4. Confirmation (Andy/Jae)

In all honesty, he hadn't quite believed it when Jae had asked him to the Homecoming dance. Tom had been trying to convince him to ask her the entire week, up until the spider incident at the last basketball game, but Andy hadn't been able to accept that Jae might say yes, despite the handful of all-too-brief kisses they'd shared. He couldn't believe a woman like her would be interested in a guy like him, would wanted to date a guy like him. He'd convinced himself that they'd either all go as friends, or that Lucas or even Stacy's older brother would ask Jae before he'd worked up the nerve to. But then she'd gone and asked _him_ herself, and Andy was still mostly convinced he was dreaming. His parents had been beyond thrilled, with his dad insisting on helping him out so he could take Jae for dinner before the dance... though naturally he'd talked himself out of it half a dozen times until it was almost too late, and despite having booked the table, he'd only drummed up the courage to ask her mere hours before the limo was due to arrive; not having Tom around to give him the pep talks... kick up the ass... he needed sometimes, was seriously throwing his game. However, Jae had miraculously said yes. She'd even called it a date, which had made Andy grin like an idiot even as he stood outside the restaurant, until the moment he saw her walking down the street towards him, then he couldn't help gaping at her. She looked amazing in the knee-length, monochrome dress she was wearing, that went perfectly with her silver pixie crop and daring purple lipstick she was wearing.

“Wow, Jae. You look incredible!” Andy complimented, awed.

“Thank you,” she grinned, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek.

Feeling a little self-conscious, he gestured to himself... or more precisely the suit his dad had taken him to get fitted, when he'd stopped using cheap-ass binders from eBay and invested in some proper ones that actually worked, around the time he'd started his hormone therapy. Tom had gone with them and helped to pick out the colour and bow tie, but the outfit had sat in his wardrobe for the past year because Andy had never had the courage to ask someone out, before Jae made it abundantly clear she was genuinely interested in being more than just friends, when she'd asked him to the dance.

“So, um... what do you think? Too much?” he asked, smiling a little sheepishly.

Jae's eyes blatantly roved over him. “I think there's a men's fashion magazine missing their cover model. You look gorgeous, Andy.”

Andy could feel his cheeks heating up at her compliment, but he couldn't stop grinning. “Quit it, you're going to make me blush.”

“Good. I like having that power over my man,” Jae teased, draping her arms over his shoulders. “Besides, you're cute when you blush.”

“ _You're_ cute all the time,” Andy quipped back, wrapping his arms around her waist, as sudden nerves began to grip him. “Hey... you think we could grab a quick selfie before we head inside? I need proof of my smoking hot date to show the guys on Monday.”

“How sweet...” Jae chuckled, though still posed with him to take the photo.

“Okay... it's really just for me,” Andy admitted, showing her the picture. “I want to remember tonight, no matter what comes next.”

“You better send it to me,” she smiled, leaning in to press another kiss to his cheek. “I mean, I'm on a date with the hottest guy in town... I'm honestly shocked I didn't have to fight someone for the privilege of asking to the dance.”

“You're the coolest, sweetest and bravest person I've ever met, Jae,” he told her, truthfully. “No one else would have stood a chance. I've... liked you for a while.”

“Want to know a secret?” she asked, before tilting her head to whisper in his ear: “The feeling's mutual.”


	5. Promise (Andy/Jae)

Andy couldn't help wrapping his arms around Jae the moment she got off the stage, picking her clean off her feet and spinning whilst she smiled down at him. Of course Jae's smile was a little shakier than usual considering the date, but it reached her eyes as he set her back down. A moment later, Tom wrapped his arms around them both; which was quickly followed by Dan, Lily, Lucas, Stacy and her brother Connor all joining in. They hugged each other tightly, tears welling in all their eyes and when they broke apart, Ava was there offering fist bumps to them both. Andy huffed a laugh and obliged, though Jae gave their friend an unimpressed look before pulling Ava into a tight hug despite the goth's protests. It felt so good to have the group back together again... minus one particular traitor; but whilst Andy would never be able to forgive Noah for what he'd done a year ago, he knew the guy's... transformation still haunted Jae. So he wrapped his arm securely around her shoulders, pulling her tight to his side as they trailed after the others, who'd made the unanimous decision that they'd waited long enough for pizza.

Not for the first time, Andy was immensely grateful that Jae was with him; not just in the dating sense, but in the actual physical sense. He could wrap his arm around her, he could hold her close, he could text her at 4am when he'd had another nightmare that she'd taken Jane's place as Mr Red instead of Noah. Without thinking, Andy pressed a kiss to Jae's forehead, squeezing her a little tighter. Despite everything that had happened and everything they'd been through, she was still here, still with him. She'd remained his rock through everything that had happened the past year. Just like Tom and his parents, Jae had waited for him after every surgery and every physical therapy session. She'd listened to him rant, she'd held him when he'd cried, she'd visited and made him smile when he was bed-bound with the pain. Jae and Tom had been the ones to support him when he'd insisted he wanted to try get back out on the basketball court, and she was the one who'd put off going to college and taken a job locally, just because she didn't want to leave him behind when they'd found out he'd have to resit his senior year, all because of the amount of medical leave he'd had to take because of his busted leg. It had been a roller coaster of emotions. Sometimes Andy still couldn't believe such an amazing woman wanted him, and he'd be damned if he ever made the mistake of taking her for granted.

“Jae... can we talk a second?” he asked, pulling her to the side before they reached the group's favourite pizza place.

“Of course,” she smiled. “You doing okay?”

“Better than okay,” Andy assured, wrapping his arms around her waist. “You know I love you, right? I couldn't live without you... I probably wouldn't be alive without you.”

She reached up to cradle his face in her warm hands. “You know I feel the same. I love you too.”

Breathing a relieved sigh, he rested his forehead against hers. “I know this is going to seem out of the blue, but... would you want to make it permanent, after I've finished high-school?”

“Andy Kang, are you asking me to marry you?” Jae smirked, draping her arms around his shoulders.

“Not officially...” he grinned. “I haven't got a ring or anything, and I know we both want to go study at Hartfield, but... yeah? When we've finished college, wanna get married?”

She huffed a laugh, before she affectionately brushed her nose against his. “Well I guess I'm lucky Jae Kang has a nice ring to it, because I can't wait to be your wife.”


	6. Introductions (Tom/Elina)

Tom stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with the vision that was Elina Vance. When Arthur had grouchily mentioned his grandchildren were coming to stay with him, for some reason Tom hadn't thought that one of them would be his age... never mind the fact she was gorgeous. He went through the mental check list of wondering if he had engine grease on his clothes or face, how messy his shoulder length hair was, if he should offer his condolences about her parents; since his old employer had angrily explained his daughter and her husband had 'gotten themselves killed'. Tom hadn't known what to make of that, but after what had happened in Westchester, he decided to leave it well enough alone. He could respect not wanting to talk about certain things, and with that in mind, Tom settled for a laid back greeting in case the stunning woman before him was anything like her grandpa.

“You must be Elina,” he smiled.

She frowned slightly, her chocolate eyes unashamedly roving over him and when she tilted her head obviously considering him, her riot of long chestnut curls bounced in a way that had Tom ridiculously wanting to wrap one around his finger. Her tanned skin almost glowed in the sunlight that filtered through the lounge window, whilst her hand _and_ smile were warm when he offered his to shake.

“Tomoichi Sato,” he introduced. “But everyone calls me Tom.”

“Which do you prefer?” she asked, unexpectedly.

He blinked at her in surprise, no one ever bothered to ask before, and she gave him an understanding smile.

“People usually call me 'Elle' or 'Eli' and it drives me up the wall,” she elaborated, shrugging. “So thought I'd check.”

“Not many people can pronounce my name, so I don't really mind,” he grinned.

“Well I'll try not to butcher it,” Elina smiled, gently squeezing his hand to remind him he hadn't let go. “It's nice to meet you, Tomoichi.”

Despite feeling a bit of an idiot, Tom was eager to spend more time around her, and jumped at the excuse Arthur gave him. Elina chuckled at his lame jokes and her smile was beautiful, even if it never fully reached her eyes. She listened intently, asked questions about him and not just the new town she was helping her little brother settle into, and when she leant against him as they bobbed on the lake in Arthur's old motorboat, Tom barely resisted the urge to wrap his arm around her and pull her close. Instead he rested his cheek on top of Elina's riotous curls, breathing in the warm vanilla scent of her. It was nice and comforting in a way he hadn't expected. For the first time in a long while, he felt completely at ease around someone who wasn't Andy or Jae.

“Hi there,” he murmured, fighting the urge to reach for her hand.

“Hey yourself,” Elina replied, a smiled evident in her voice before she glanced up at him. “I know we've got to get to work, but I hope we can do this again.”

Tom couldn't help smiling at her in reply, before quietly admitting: “I hope so too.”


	7. Revelations (Tom/Elina)

Still riding high from the accidental date and surprise kiss he'd had with Elina, Tom had barely been able to stop grinning once he saw his friends again. Of course they still met up at least every year for the memorial as a full group, and he text them all often, but he was feeling a little hyped despite the heavy topic he and Elina were having to explain to everyone. Of course, it was disappointing that Jae was apparently running late, but from the look Andy had given him when he'd explained his girlfriend couldn't make it, Tom knew there was something up that his best friend couldn't discuss in front of the others. Even Ava and Connor seemed to be out of the loop, which was unusual since he knew they were Jae's closest friends, but that didn't stop him rushing over to hug the woman in question, after he'd stepped out of the library with Elina and Andy then heard a whistle from a nearby alleyway. He hadn't been exactly lying when he'd told Elina he wasn't sure what Jae was up to nowadays, since she and Andy had been pretty vague over the past year whenever he'd asked; though as Jae led their small party into the woods, Tom figured he might be about to find out. However, he couldn't stand the creepy atmosphere that was hanging over them, and from the way Elina kept glancing at Jae... or more precisely her hood... he guessed someone needed to break the tension.

“I've gotta ask Jae, what's up with the look?” Tom grinned, as he held a low hanging branch out of the way for Elina. “I thought you hated hoodies?”

Andy huffed a laugh, but didn't say anything. Jae shot a half hearted glare at her boyfriend, before she sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I lost a bet,” she muttered, perturbed.

“And now her hair is neon green,” Andy grinned, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

“It's not too bad at night, but in the daylight it's an eyesore,” Jae continued.

“Why not just dye it again?” he asked, brushing his had against Elina's, who hadn't said a single word since they stepped foot in the woods.

“Because the agreement was the loser had to keep it for a whole month,” Andy explained.

“So what was the b...” Tom began.

“We're almost there,” Jae announced, cutting him off.

“Who're we meeting?” Elina asked, tying her hair into a messy bun as the forest became denser.

Jae hesitated and glanced at Andy, who'd taken to scowling at the leaf covered ground, before she stated: “... an old friend.”

Andy scoffed, but didn't say anything, leaving Tom and Elina to exchange a wary look. He realised that she was placing a _lot_ of trust in him, because whilst he knew Jae and Andy wouldn't put them at risk, she didn't. Hell, she'd only known him for a few days, and they didn't really know each other. So despite his own growing concern, Tom offered her an encouraging smile and brushed his hand against hers again, and he could feel a blush spread across his cheeks when Elina laced her fingers with his, despite the circumstances. But trepidation still filled him when he began to hear whispers at the edge of his hearing, whilst a strong wind suddenly blew through the previously still woods, before a murder of crows took off noisily from the eerily familiar clearing they'd finally reached. Tom watched as Andy crossed his arms and glared at the treeline on the other side as he leant against a nearby tree, though Jae shot him and Elina a small smile.

“Try not to be startled, okay?” she advised. “I promise you'll be okay but... try not to freak out.”

Tom's eyes widened at his friend's words, though Elina merely nodded and took to staring in the same direction as Andy. Tom followed their gaze, and a wave of dread washed over him as he saw the shadows move. They twisted and swirled, condensing into a shape that was tall and thin and worryingly humanoid. He glanced between Jae and Andy, looking for some clue to what was happening but found none. Elina squeezed his hand reassuringly, though he heard her suck in a surprised breath when two glowing eyes blinked at them from the mass of shadows. Tom's heart was racing, but if he could take down the undead-cobra-bear-thing the other night, a shadow monster wasn't a big deal... right? Not to mention the fact that Andy and Jae weren't carrying weapons, so everything would be okay... hopefully. Though that thought did little to stop him flinching when the shadow suddenly surged towards them.

"... friends?” the creature said, as it stopped just in front of them.

“Holy crap!” Tom gasped, recognising that voice.

“What is this thing?” Elina whispered.

“Friendsss!” the creature repeated, as it moved to fly little circles around Jae.

“Don't worry. He doesn't want to hurt you or anybody,” she assured, offering a strained smile.

“Not any more,” Andy muttered, still glaring at the creature.

Jae shot her boyfriend a disapproving look, before her gaze softened as she looked at the mass of shadows. “Why don't you tell them your name?”

“... name...?” the creature asked, cocking it's head to the side like a dog.

“Come on. Think really hard. I know you know it,” Jae encouraged, as if she was talking to a small child.

Tom watched, partially creeped out and partially fascinated, as the mass of shadows swirled around his friend once more before suddenly straightening up to it's full terrifying height. It's white glowing eyes suddenly turn blue, which prompted Jae to break into a proud smile; one that grew as the creature haltingly announced:

“Name... _my_ name... is Noah.”

“It's... nice to meet you Noah. I'm Elina.”

Unable to help himself, Tom stared at the woman beside him... then looked to Jae, before glancing at Andy who was still glaring at the creature. Though the moment his friend noticed him looking, he gave an angry huff and pushed off the tree, before heading over to them.

“I wasn't thrilled about it when she first brought it up,” Andy muttered, crossing his arms. “But Jae found something in Cora's old books when she and Lucas went to help Ava categorise them all.”

“I've been coming out here for a while,” Jae continued, quietly. “I've been helping him remember who he is... and everything that happened.”

Tom practically gaped as he looked between the pair of them. “Are you really saying...”

“Yeah. Noah's still in there,” Jae confirmed, a small smile on her face.

He looked at her quizzically, before following her gaze to where Elina was holding up her hand and the shadow creature... Noah... was mimicking her. She was remarkably unphased by this meeting, despite everything she'd gone through the past few weeks; or perhaps because of it, Tom wasn't entirely sure. Andy nudged him in the side, halting his wondering, so he followed his friend's lead and took a step away from where the women were interacting with Noah, so they could talk.

“Do the others know?” Tom asked, quietly.

Andy shook his head, scowling. “Not yet. And I'm pretty sure if we didn't live together, Jae wouldn't have even told me... but it's pretty impossible to hide recurrent nightmares from the person you share a bed with. She was really struggling with what happened when it was just her, Noah and Redf... I mean Jane, down in the cavern. The professionals she saw called it Survivor's Guilt, but it was eating her up. So when she started pouring over these dusty tomes she'd found at Cora's, I made a point of finding out what she was up to.”

“Does she thinking she can bring him back?” he asked, cautiously.

“From what Jae's told me, I'm pretty sure she's going to need Ava's help eventually, since she knows the most about this hocus pocus,” Andy explained. “But right now Jae's been working on getting the bastard to remember he was human and what happened.”

Tom gave his friend an assessing look. “How are you handling all... this?”

Andy shrugged. “I don't like it, and if it wasn't for Jae I'd be looking for a way to kill him for good. But this shit was eating away the woman I love, so...”

“You're supporting her,” Tom supplied, still watching the scene in front of them with curiosity.

Andy shrugged. “After everything Jae did for us, everything she supported me through, how can I not?”

“You're a good man, Andy.”

“You too...,” he replied, bumping their shoulders together, before he nodded towards Elina. “I like her, she seems pretty cool... remember to have each other's backs, okay? And make sure to stay in one piece.”

Unable to help it, Tom smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Aye, aye, captain.”


	8. Sway (Tom/Elina)

Elina couldn't help letting her eyes rove over Tom as she approached him, he certainly hadn't been lying when he'd said he looked good in a suit, and she was having a hard time deciding if suited-Tom or shirtless-Tom was her favourite look. Honestly, Elina had been struck with how gorgeous he was the moment they met, and the fact he was so sweet and funny and kind... not to mention understanding and brave... made him almost too good to be true. His dark brown eyes were so warm and friendly, he was an utter nerd who never failed to make her smile, her fingers constantly itched to run through his long jet black hair, and Elina couldn't get the kiss they'd shared out of her mind. So since he was looking so distractingly good in his maroon suit... that somehow complimented her scarlet dress... and the fact they were supposed to be blending in with this ridiculously bougie crowd, Elina figured they might as well have a little fun.

“Would you like to dance, Tomoichi?” she asked, curling her arm loosely around his.

Tom looked at her with obviously shocked, and nervously adjusted his glasses. “Do what? Dance? With... with you? Us? The two of us? Dancing?”

Her smile softened as she let her hand drift down his arm, until she could lace her fingers with his. “Yes. To all those questions.”

“I... uh... I...” he floundered.

“We don't have to,” Elina assured, lightly squeezing his hand. “But I'd really like to dance with you.”

After he gave her a nod, she lead a seemingly bewildered Tom to the dance floor, and guided his hands to her hips before draping her arms over his shoulders. He was still looking at her in shock, and even when she tried to coaxing him into swaying to the romantic melody with her, Tom was practically rigid. Elina couldn't help frowning in concern. She knew they were on a high stakes 'mission', but she'd never seen Tom like this before.

“Everything okay?” she asked, quietly.

“Yeah. Yes. Okay is a thing I am,” Tom rambled, a blush starting to stain his cheeks.

Unable to help it, Elina reached up and cupped his face, smiling gently. “Then why are you red?”

“I, um... I...” he paused to sigh, his eyes casting down and to the side. “You'll think it's stupid.”

“Of course I won't. It's okay, Tomoichi. I'm not going to judge you,” she reassured. “Tell me what's wrong? I want to help if I can.”

“Nothing's wrong, it's just... no one's ever asked me to dance before...” he said, barely glancing at her.

Elina couldn't help staring at him in shock. “Seriously? Never?”

Tom ducked his head, embarrassment practically radiating off him as he refused to meet her eye.

“But you're so hot! How could no one have asked you before? Are they blind?” she continued.

He looked up at her then, clearly shocked. “What?!”

“I just... I can't wrap my head around no one asking you to dance before. You're gorgeous and sweet and funny. I thought people would be lining up to ask you to dance,” Elina elaborated, completely unabashed.

The blush staining Tom's cheeks intensified, and he chuckled a slightly disbelieving sounding laugh, though he finally began to relax. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist, gently pulling her closer until their noses were almost touching.

“For what it's worth, I think you're hot too,” he smiled, his eyes searching hers.

Taking the hint, Elina leant forward a lightly brushed his lips with hers before murmuring: “I'll bare that in mind.”


	9. Together (Tom/Elina)

Tom hunched over the bed, Elina's unbandaged hand carefully cradled in both of his. He hadn't trusted the Society one bit... and neither had she... but Tom still couldn't believe everything they'd gone through. At first there'd been the relief of escaping the mayhem and carnage at the Lake Day festival, where he'd gone to her cabin door and offered to help patch her up. Though despite their slightly risqué make out session in the photo booth earlier in the day, that had been full of heavy petting, Tom hadn't expected that Elina would confess she was falling for him. He'd been stunned and elated and feeling like the luckiest guy in the whole world, the kiss they'd shared then had literally been the best of his life, she'd even looked at him like he'd hung the moon. But it had all gone to shit pretty quickly after that. Tom couldn't even remember most of what happened, everything had become a blur as he fought for his life and that of his friends. But he remembered the fear and anger in Elina's eyes when he'd been stabbed in the shoulder, he remembered her worry when he sent her on ahead and dealt with the golem himself, he remembered how she'd refused to look away from him when there'd been a dagger millimetres from his eye; refusing to let him face it alone, even if she couldn't help him. It had meant more than he could explain, _she_ meant more than he could explain, but Tom had planned on trying to tell Elina how much she meant to him once they'd escaped the yacht. But then the lake ghost had attacked their small speedboat and she'd gone overboard, and he'd been too injured and too weak from the blood loss to dive in after her. Thankfully, Parker had managed to pull her out of the water, and had carried her to the only place anyone could think that might be safe from the Society. Then despite everyone's insistence that he should be resting as well, despite Danni's hovering and constant reminders that Elina would understand if he at least lay down as well, Tom pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and took hold of her hand. After everything they'd been through together, after everything they'd talked about, there was no way he was risking not being there when Elina woke up. And she _was_ going to wake up, she was too much of a badass not to.

* * *

Whimpering in pain, Elina cracked open her protesting eyes and a shape swam into her blurry vision. Her head pounded, her ears rang and her whole body throbbed with pain... not to mention how her leg, back and palm stung from all the cuts and scratches... but she sensed someone was gently holding her hand, and that same someone reached up to carefully brush her still wet curls out of her face. She blinked several times, trying to clear her hazy vision until Tom's bruised and bloodied face finally came into focus. His glasses were cracked and held together with thin strips of duct tape, and his top was stained with blood, but he was still the most gorgeous person she'd ever seen in her life. With more effort than she'd like to admit, Elina lifted her injured hand up and tangled it into Tom's unbound hair, before gently pulling him towards her. Taking the hint, his lips brushed hers feather light, even as his tears joined hers that were silently rolling down her cheeks.

“I'm sorry I couldn't stop them,” she whispered, her eyes locked with his.

“I'm so glad you're alive,” he murmured, at the same time.

“Thanks to you,” Elina smiled, tucking his long hair behind his ear.

Tom caught her hand, and cradled it to his bruised cheek. “It was Parker who pulled you out.”

“And it was _you_ who gave me the strength to fight on the boat,” she countered, lightly stroking his cheek bone. “I wouldn't have survived any this without you, Tomoichi. Thank you... for everything.”


	10. Forward (Tom/Elina)

Tom's heart was racing, adrenaline surging through his veins. He'd only been back in Pine Springs for a day after spending a few weeks recovering at his parents house; after he told them he'd been involved in a car crash. The shattered ribs and his severely burnt hand had been the worst of his injuries to get over, but the bruised liver and spleen hadn't been fun either. Of course he'd talked to Elina every day, and she'd been so supportive and encouraging when he'd admitted he wanted to take the chance to go back to finish his robotics degree, since the Power seemed to behaving... for now. But reuniting with her just the day before had been amazing, to be able to hold her in his arms again, to be able to tell Elina he loved her to her face, to work up the nerve to ask if they really were together like he wanted them to be. They'd showered together, helping to take care of each other's still healing injuries, before making love in her bed. It had been the first real night they'd spent together... because passing out in a safe house did not count, no matter what Danni had liked to joke about it... and Elina had insisted on holding him through the night. For the first time since everything in Westchester had happened, Tom had slept soundly and he'd loved waking up to Elina's arms still around him. He'd felt safe and loved and like he could conquer the world. That had only been ten hours ago, and he'd been heading back over to her Grandpa's house to share his first 'Fishstick Friday' with the family, when he'd received a frantic text from Elliot saying his sister was missing. Arthur had searched the outhouses, whilst Elliot took his boyfriend Robbie to search the woods, leaving Tom to take the motorboat out onto the lake.

He honestly wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, though Andy's mantra of: prepare for the worst but hope for the best, was whirling in his head when he thought he heard splashing. Cautiously, he steered the ship slowly towards the noise as the fog suddenly parted as if on command, letting Tom catch the site of someone in the water. Someone _swimming_ in the middle of the lake, with no boat anywhere to be seen. He gunned the engine then, only easing off when he was close enough that the wake of the boat would disturb the person, and his heart felt like it was in his throat as he coasted forward and miraculously saw a familiar mop of soaked chestnut curls. Tom killed the engine and moved to the side of the boat, offering Elina his hand when she began to haul herself out of the water and gritting his teeth against the pain when his still healing ribs protested. However, he didn't get the chance to even ask her if she was okay, before she surged forward and pressed her chilled lips to his. Without hesitation, Tom wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, holding her close as she deepened their kiss. Tears pricked his eyes when they finally broke apart to breath, and Elina once again looked at him like he'd hung the stars.

“Remember what we talked about last night... about you being my boyfriend?” she asked, unexpectedly. “Well, I'm upgrading you to knight in shining armour.”

A laugh was startled out of him, before he hugged her as tight as he dared. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Oh, you know... asshole Dick broke into Grandpa's house, drugged me, bound me and stuffed me in a coffin, made a big speech about how he killed my parents and how he'd go after Elliot once he killed me, then pushed the coffin into the lake to try drown me,” Elina explained, sounding far too blasé about it all.

Tom pulled back, staring at her in shock for a second, before he began to frantically check her for injuries. There were angry red marks that were close to bleeding around both her wrists, and a nasty bruise forming on the side of her face, not to mention she was shivering uncontrollably. So he draped an emergency blanket around her shoulders, from the first aid kit Arthur kept on the boat, before he pulled her back into his arms, not caring in the least that he was getting drenched from her soaked clothing. All Tom cared about was the fact Elina was miraculously still alive and amazingly in one piece, even though he couldn't quite wrap his head around it.

“How did you...?”

“Slowed my breathing, cut the bindings on a piece of jagged wood when the coffin started to splinter under the water pressure, then punched the lid hard enough to eventually break the lock and swim to the surface. I hauled myself back onto Dick's motorboat and when he tried to bash my head in with a fire extinguisher, I killed him then sank his boat,” she explained, looking him dead in the eye.

“Elina...” Tom began, cautiously. “I'm not sure how to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure you're actually a superhero now. I mean, I know we've both wondered if you inherited powers for a while... especially after how that super suit of your Grandma's responds to you... but I think this kinda confirms it.”

She let out a shuddering breath that was part sob and part chuckle, before practically collapsing in his arms. “I thought you were going to hate me.”

“For what? Avenging your parents, protecting yourself and saving your little brother?” he asked, hugging her close. “I'm proud of you Elina, you're a badass and I still don't know how the hell I got so lucky that you're interested in me, but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to do this long distance thing... I was already going to miss you like crazy, but I'm going to be even more worried about you now. I thought we'd already seen the last of the Society.

“Me too. But you know... I could opt to do my course online, it wouldn't be that hard,” Elina said, pulling back to look at him. “Because as much as I'm certain we could make the long distance thing work, I'd really prefer to be with you.”

“You'd do that, for me?” he asked, stunned.

Elina smiled softly, before she tucked his hair gently behind his ear. “I love you, Tomoichi. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. It might take a week or two to get the paperwork sorted out, but yeah... if it's something you'd want as well, then of course I would.”

“Yes! I mean, I'd really like that,” he grinned, blushing furiously as he rested his forehead against hers. “It shouldn't be too hard to find somewhere to live. But we should head back and talk more later, Elliot was freaking out when I left and Arthur was as close to worried as I've ever seen him.”

She huffed a small laugh and moved to sit beside him as he took his seat behind the wheel, her head resting against his as he started the engine, and Tom spared a moment to press a kiss to Elina's wet curls before he steered them towards her Grandpa's house.

“Can I asked a favour?” she sighed, glancing up at him. “Can we leave the part that it was Richard Sutcliffe out of it? I don't think Robbie needs to deal with that, especially not after already thinking his father's dead... not to mention how Elliot would cope with that after everything else.”

Tom reached down to briefly squeeze her hand in reassurance. “Whatever you want, Elina. You know I have your back, no matter what.”


End file.
